Everlasting Friends
by StanxKyleFan
Summary: Stan and Kyle are having a hard time expressing their true feelings. Councilor Mandy only wants the best for her patients. ONE Shot- StanxKyle


**A/N:** So I wrote this a while back but never got around to editing it...i skimmed over it as 'half-editing' before I posted it but I will get around to perfecting it later, much like everything else I write...

well okay go ahead and read! Please review, it makes me happy beyond belief to get even a simple review :)

okay I'm done talking now I promise ~bai!

* * *

Everlasting Friendship

"If…a friend was to die?"

Stan asked, staring up at the blank ceiling tiles as he had been for the past half an hour. He closed his eyes and began to think to himself. What would he do if a close friend suddenly disappeared from his life? The first person to come to mind, obviously, was Kyle.

"I would…" Stan began, turning his head to Ms. Mandy, his councilor, "I guess, it would depend on the friend."

"For example?" She asked, pulling her glasses down on the bridge of her nose just enough to peer at Stan over the darkly colored rim.

"Well… for example… if my friend, Kenny, died, I wouldn't be as sad because I know he'd just be back in a couple days anyway."

Ms. Mandy rose an eyebrow and scribbled something in her notepad, nodding to Stan.

"And... who would be an example of a friend who would make you sad, if they died."

'Kyle' Stan thought. If Kyle died...he honestly wouldn't know what to do. His whole life practically revolved around his super best friend. Even if he did constantly put himself down for being 'too smart' or 'too ugly', to Stan, Kyle meant the world. His beauty was truly beyond compare. No one could compete, ever. With his flaming locks of auburn hair, his ivory skin going along perfectly with brilliant green eyes, he was perfect in every way. Without Kyle, Stan thought, what would he even have to live for?

Closing his eyes, Stan lost himself in thought, blocking the blinding, white lights above him with his eyelids. "I'm not exactly sure if there is anyone, specifically," he replied, finally, not opening his eyes.

"I see…" she responded, closing her black-leather notebook, somehow professionally, and sitting it neatly in her lap. "You don't want to elaborate at all?"

Stan sighed and shook his head.

"I see…" she said again in that 'councilor' tone of hers, leaning back in her chair a little to view Stan from a better angle. If you really looked at Ms. Mandy, she was quite pretty. Really, she was perfect -as far as girls go- only a little under 30 years old, you could see in her bright green eyes she had been through a lot in her life -but her looks would've never show her age. Her naturally silky, chestnut-colored hair had grown out over the years to just about touch her shoulders and almost matched her dark red glasses.

Ms. Mandy stared at Stan for a moment, comfort and sympathy drawn across her overly-caring face.

"Kyle," Stan whispered finally, unable to deal with her deafening silence any longer. How did she do that?

"Kyle." Ms. Mandy repeated, smiling lightly. "That's what I was waiting to hear."

Stan glanced at Ms. Mandy, who had begun to write in her notebook again.

"How are you two doing?" She asked. "Anything new?"

"Fine." Stan murmured. "Same as usual, anyway."

Ms. Mandy tapped her pen on her notebook. "So, you decided not to tell him?"

"Of course I didn't." Stan replied quickly, bolting up defensively and picking the nearby pillow on the couch up, burying it close to his chest. "I couldn't even bring up the courage to tell him when he didn't have a girlfriend, how could I possibly tell him now?"

"Kyle has a girlfriend?" She asked curiously, sounding a bit shocked. "Why didn't he mention that…?"

"I-...I didn't know." Stan admitted quietly.

Stan had no idea why Kyle hadn't told him about Bebe…It hurt him to know that his best friend, his super best friend, would keep something like that a secret from him.

"He didn't tell you?" Ms. Mandy said, still seeming a bit skeptical. "That doesn't sound like Kyle at all."

"I know…" Stan said, relaxing a bit and placing the pillow beside him on the couch. "I'm sorry Ms. Mandy, but I should probably be going home soon."

"Yes." Ms. Mandy agreed, standing to her feet and setting the notebook on her chair, reaching out her hand to Stan. "Want me to drive you home?"

Stan shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Stan replied, passing her hand and helping himself to his feet. "I have to stop by somewhere before I go home anyway."

"Oh, alright then. I forgot, I have another patient soon anyway." She replied, glancing down at her closed notepad behind her. "Goodnight, Stan."

"Yeah, see ya."

Stan grabbed his coat and hat off the coat hanger, closed the door behind him, and sighed as he began down the hall towards the elevator.

"Why is it that no matter how many times I go see her, I never actually get any better?" Stan asked himself out loud, "No matter what, I can't seem to get over you Kyle. I know, you don't have a clue about how I feel…why would you? It just that...it feels like I've been hiding it from you for all these years…I'm sick of it!"

Stan shouted, slamming his fists against the elevator door as it began opening to him.

"Shit!" Stan said, tumbling into the elevator and grasping the railing for dear life, startling an older woman on the left. "Goddammit..." Stan breathed, standing to his feet and leaning against the railing as the doors closed in front of him, dinging as each floor passed by.

The elevator finally stopped and opened, releasing a successfully freaked-out old lady as Stan silently followed her out, turned left into the lobby. "I wonder where you are right now, Kyle..." he asked, shoving his fists into his jacket pockets and walking out the door, the cold Colorado breeze hitting him hard as he began his walk home.

-

"Hello? Ms. Mandy?"

Ms. Mandy came to the door and smiled brightly at the face that greeted her. "Hello, Kyle. Come on in."

Kyle took off his jacket and placed it on the coat hook automatically, sitting on the couch and smiling. "How are you this lovely evening?"

"I'm just fine." Ms. Mandy smiled, raising a brow and opening her leather notepad. "But what's more important is how you are, Kyle."

Kyle folded his hands in his lap, turning to lay on the couch as he always did before beginning to talk to his councilor. "Well, I guess I'm alright," He began.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, putting her glasses on and scribbling notes.

"It's the same problem I always have," Kyle replied simply, "and I had the dream again."

"Ah, the same dream we talked about last week, correct?"

Kyle nodded, blinking as he stared at the light bulbs strung along the ceiling. "Yeah that one."

"Are you ready to tell me about it now?"

Kyle sighed and slowly sat up, leaving his feet on the couch as he closed his eyes and began to re-live the dream.

"I…I was out with Stan and my friend Bebe…" Kyle began.

"Bebe…" Ms. Mandy whispered to herself, scribbling the name in the notepad and circling it.

"Huh?" Kyle asked, opening his eyes and turning to Ms. Mandy.

"O-oh, nothing, sweetheart! Please, continue."

"Well, we're at the movies. I'm sitting in a seat with Stan and Bebe on either side of me. Stan turns to me and laughs, scooting a bit closer to me then he had been a moment before. I glance down at the armrest and Stan has his hand open to me, the same way he did when he was dating Wendy, and wanted to hold her hand at the movies…"

Ms. Mandy nodded and motioned her hand for Kyle to keep talking.

"For some reason, I accept his hand. A rush of unexplainable happiness rushes though me." Kyle explained, smiling lightly as he continued. "Then...the scene shakes, and it repeats itself. It's exactly the same except Stan and Bebe have switched sides. I look to Bebe on my left curiously, who has her knees curled in and is crying. I…I ask her what's wrong, but she won't answer me. Stan then takes my hand in his again and squeezes it comfortingly and-and he tells me…" Kyle stopped, a tear falling down his cheek. "He tells me…"

"Kyle?" Ms. Mandy said, looking up from her notes she was taking. "Kyle, what did Stan say?"

"He says that everything will be okay." Kyle managed before holding the nearby pillow to his face. "He says that he will be there for me."

Kyle didn't understand why that part of the dream made him cry. It really wasn't all that sad, and it was something Stan had been telling Kyle since they were just kids being pushed around my Cartman on the playground. He didn't know why this specific dream got to him so much; it didn't even make much sense. If Bebe was the one crying, then why was Stan comforting him?

"Easy Kyle, stop cryin' now, alright?"

Kyle sniffed and nodded. "I'm sorry…um...that's usually when I wake up; I always wake up crying. I can't figure out why ethire."

"Hmm…" She sighed, flipping into some previous pages in her book. "It's as if your subconscious is trying to tell you something; that's what dreams are after all. Your unconscious thoughts."

Kyle nodded. "But...what could it be trying to tell me?"

"What is your relationship with this 'Bebe' like?" Ms. Mandy asked quickly, making Kyle jump a little.

"W-we're close friends." Kyle replied after a second.

"Just friends?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah...why?"

Ms. Mandy leaned back in her chair. "I see...What about your friend Stan?"

Kyle's eyes widened at the mention of Stan. Thoughts of the raven-haired beauty flew across his mind as soon as he heard the name. "W-What about Stan?"

"What is your relationship with Stan?" She clarified.

"Y-You already know about Stan..." Kyle said, looking down at his lime-green converse, which by now were looking pretty beat up from the years of use.

"Why are you asking me that all the sudden?"

"I want you to hear yourself say it." She replied, dropping casually to her knees at Kyle's level from the couch. "Say it, out loud."

"You know how I feel about him..." Kyle answered again, a tear falling from his cheek. "I cant just come out and-"

"Say it." She said again, looking Kyle in the eyes, determination strewn into her gaze from years of experience.

Kyle sighed as another tear fell from his opposite cheek. "I-I love him?" Kyle asked, tears beginning to fall from his eyes again quicker than he could hold them back.

"Again." She replied, rubbing Kyle's hand with her thumb comfortingly.

"I love him." Kyle said again, taking in a short breath. "I-I love Stan Marsh."

"There." She sighed, releasing Kyle's hand. "Why can't you say that to Stan himself?" She asked, standing to her feet swiftly and retreating back to her 'councilor-chair'. "I'm sure he would feel the same, if he only knew."

"I know he wouldn't feel the same." Kyle whispered, wiping away the escaped tears with his sleeve. "There is no way he -or hell, anyone for that matter- could love me..."

"Why?" Ms. Mandy smiled, cocking her head to the side and staring at Kyle curiously. "Your an amazing, talented, smart young man. You're not bad looking either." Ms. Mandy smiled reassuringly.

Kyle smiled, blushing and shaking his head. "There's just no way."

"Yes, there is." She smiled, nodding her head towards the door. "The next time you walk in here, I wanna hear good news! You understand?"

Kyle's smile slowly softened as he looked at the clock. "Already over?" He asked.

"Mhmm" She replied. "I have another appointment soon. Buh-Bye Kyle, and remember, Good News!"

"Got it..." Kyle murmured as he grabbed his jacket and left the room, closing the door behind him. He slowly made his way down the hall and stood in front of the elevator doors.

"Goddammit..." Kyle sighed, leaning up against the wall. "God, damn it!"

He slowly slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees. "I am so fucking pathetic! Why can't I stop thinking about you that way! It's not fair, I don't love her, I love you! Why can't you just see that?"

Kyle sat in silence for a moment, unable to hear anything over his own crying and thoughts.

"Your not pathetic..." A voice said.

"Yes I am, Ms. Mandy, I can't do anything right! You have an appointment anyway so why don't you just-"

Kyle slowly lifted his head to see a red poof ball hat laying on the floor in front of him, followed by a pair of black and white converse, equally beaten up, if not worse, than his own. "Kyle..." the voice whispered, this time Kyle could tell for sure it was a guy speaking-not that he really had any doubt.

"S-Stan?" Kyle asked, wiping away his tears quickly and smiling at his best friend. "H-hey dude!"

"Kyle...?" Stan asked, staring at his friend with glossy eyes.

Stan took a step towards Kyle cautiously, looking down at his super best friend nearly in tears.

-

"What are you doing here?" The boys asked in unison, eyes connected with each other on different levels.

"I-I go see a councilor here..." Stan replied first, casually. "Ms. Mandy."

Kyle froze. "W-wait, you know Ms. Mandy?"

Stan froze in the same way, his hands paused at his sides as he stared at his friend. "You know her?"

"She...I go see her too." Kyle replied slowly, trying to put together this puzzle.

Stan shook his head and bent down to pick up his hat. They couldn't have been seeing the same 'Ms. Mandy', there was no way...After all he had told his councilor, he was sure that Ms. Mandy would have told him by now if Kyle was seeing the same person.

"O-oh. That's interesting." Stan managed to choke out, moving towards Kyle and sliding down the wall beside him. "What a coincidence."

Stan wanted so badly to hug Kyle right now, but remained frozen in his place, 'twiddling his thumbs' so-to-speak, as he looked at Kyle, who was still trying to analyze the situation.

Wouldn't Ms. Mandy have told Kyle if Stan was visiting her too? Maybe she didnt put two and two together to realize that this Stan was the Stan he was always talking about, but she was a smart woman. How could she not figure that out? It certainly wasn't 'just a coincidence'.

Another thing that popped into Kyle's mind was this: Why was Stan seeing a councilor? Was it about Wendy again? Not like that would really surprise him or anything...but a small part of his mind hoped Stan was here for the same reasons he was, as impossible as that hope was.

"K-Kyle?" Stan stuttered, turning to face the red-head.

Kyle snapped out of his thinking state and blushed as he noticed how close Stan was sitting by him. "Yeah?"

Stan looked away nervously for a moment before looking back into Kyle's eyes, his deep forest green eyes... "There -uh- there is something..." Stan began, taking a deep breath. "Something I need to talk to you about."

Kyle perked up, staring at Stan confused. "W-What is it dude?"

"Two things...They've been, bothering me for a long time and I need to ask you before I back down again." Stan admitted.

Staring up at his best friend, Kyle nodded for him to continue.

"One..." Stan glanced away from Kyle before continuing, wondering for a split second if he should really ask, but quickly deciding. "Are you in love...?"

The word 'love' struck Kyle for some reason. Hearing that word come out of Stan's mouth seemed so foreign, so special. It made him smile the tiniest bit, though he was sure Stan hadn't noticed.

Stan wasn't smiling, he was serious... "Do you love Bebe?" He clarified, looking away from Kyle as to not meet his gaze. He knew the answer anyway, but he had to make sure. He had to hear it from Kyle's lips himself to move on.

Kyle stopped smiling, his smile turning upside down in a matter of seconds. "W-What?" He blurted unintentionally. "No!"

Stan spun back to face Kyle, shocked. "Y-You don't?" He asked. "But, you two are going out, right?"

Kyle was shocked. "Who told you that?"

"Your not?" Stan asked back, feeling intensely stupid for accusing him of such a thing.

"No!" Kyle said defensively. Why did Stan think he was dating Bebe?

"O-Oh..." Stan replied awkwardly, putting his hands together in his lap and looking down. "I-I'm sorry for asking that then..."

"I-Its fine dude." Kyle said, putting his hand on Stan's shoulder. "No harm done."

Stan smiled and lifted his head up. "If you say so." He smiled.

"I do." Kyle replied in that reassuring way of his.

It was that awkward silence again. Stan still had something to say...but he wasn't sure that now was the time.

"Oh, what's the other thing?" Kyle reminded him, as if he needed the reminder.

'Or maybe it was the right time...' Stan thought.

"Oh. Yeah...well...that one can wait...its not-"

"C-mon dude, just tell me!" Kyle smiled eagerly. What is he trying so hard to keep a secret from him?

The corner of Stan's mouth perked up as he looked back down at his folded hands. "Its not really...something I can tell you." Stan replied, trying to hide his nerves. "Its more like something I have to...show you."

Kyle's eyes widened, heart silently thumping against his ribcage. Stan wanted to show him something...something he couldn't simply...say? "O-okay, show me then."

Stan could practically hear the blood pumping throughout his body as he leaned closer to Kyle, his hand shaking as it landed softly on Kyle's cheek. Kyle knew exactly what was going on now, there was no question about it. His breath froze in his chest as he felt Stan's warm breath hit his face.

"Kyle I-" Stan whispered. "I'm really bad about expressing my feelings towards people, you probably think I'm stupid anyway...there is no way it would even-?"

Kyle chuckled softly, pausing Stan in mid ramble.

Sitting on both of his knees, Kyle placed both his hands on Stan's shoulders and pressed his lips against Stan's. His lips were shockingly cold, Kyle savored the taste of peppermint on Stan's mouth before pulling away, starring longingly into Stan's eyes. "You talk too much." He joked.

Stan was in shock, wondering if that had actually just happened or if he was just dreaming again. He slowly leaned in towards Kyle and kissed him back.

Sneaking his arms around Kyle's waist, his soft kiss slowly gained power with every passing second. Kyle was pretty sure that at this second, he had no lungs. He didnt care. The perfect kiss, with the perfect guy. He didnt want it to end, ever, but he knew Stan -and himself for that matter- would eventually need their lungs back.

Stan drew back slowly, quietly panting for air as Kyle did the same.

-  
Ms. Mandy made her way down the hall. "Late again..." She whispered, the clacking of her heals barely noticeable over the carpet beneath her feet. She combed her fingers through her straight, auburn hair and rounded the corner.

"O-oh my goodness!" She shouted, covering her mouth to prevent any noise from actually seeping out. She slowly stuck her head back around the corner to see her two patients on the floor in front of the elevator, kissing.

Kyle pulled away again, keeping his grasp around Stan's shoulders. "I love you, Stan." Stan smiled back, pulling Kyle into a deep, meaningful hug. "I love you too Kyle."

They sat there for a few minutes more, lingering in each others arms before pulling away and locking into yet another kiss.

She smiled and shook her head. "True love, that's what that is." She whispered. "I knew it." Turning around and heading back to her office, she let out a small sigh of relief and pulled out her key. "I guess I can go ahead and lock up for tonight; Stan most likely wont be stopping by."  
She slowly opened her door and closed it behind her, tossing the key onto her desk thoughtlessly.

Lighting the candle on her desk, she didnt bother to turn on the lights. She dropped her jacket on the floor and collapsed on the 'patient's couch'.

"True love..." She said to herself, staring up at the ceiling. "I wonder what it feels like."


End file.
